The present invention relates to lawn and garden sprayers and, more particularly, to a handle assembly used in conjunction with the liquid-spraying end of such lawn and garden sprayers.
The typical lawn and garden sprayer includes a liquid-dispensing tank connected, by means of a length of flexible dispensing hose, to a spray-wand having a handle for secure gripping. Prior art spray-wand and handle assemblies include a grip or handle, a nozzle through which liquid is dispensed, a shut-off valve actuated by a canted lever, and a means for securing a liquid-dispensing hose to the sprayer body. In a typical sprayer, the flexible hose is connected to a tube projecting from a threaded coupler which is threaded into the mating thread in tile end of a sleeve-like hand grip. A valve assembly and spray-wand are connected to the output side of the coupler.
U.S. Pat. No. 708,537 discloses similar threaded means of attaching a grip to the nozzle portion of a sprayer assembly, but without a valve assembly. Patent '537 discloses a hose-enshrouding grip having an opening therethrough, one end of which is threaded to receive a coupling insert. The end of the coupling insert projecting away from tile grip has a similar threaded projection for receiving the likewise threaded end of a spray nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 708,538 discloses an almost identical grip, but for an annular retainer located at the coupler receiving end thereof. Rather than threading the grip onto the coupler, the annular retainer of the grip is folded over an annular collar on the coupler and thereby retains the coupler. As with '537, the coupling insert of '538 includes a threaded projection for receiving the spray nozzle portion. of the sprayer unit.
The threaded coupler method requires machining the handle so that the coupler can be threaded into place, thus increasing both the manufacturing expenses and the cost of the sprayer unit. The retainer method requires a manufacturing operation for folding the retainer over the coupler collar.